Sinking Slowly
by Mimiko7
Summary: Hiei tries to commit suicide but will his friends help him in the end? R&R No flames. Slight Hieioc


Mimiko: Oi Minna-san! My friend requested a Hiei angst fic soooooo......Well ah!  
  
Hiei: o.o; Oh no...who requested this?! Tell me!  
  
Mimiko: .; Come on just read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Iie! jumps up on a table  
  
Mimiko: o.o; Whoa take it DOWN a notch. Mesa no own YYH nor do I own water.  
  
Hiei: -.o Why would you want to own water?  
  
Mimiko: . uhhhhh.....throws a water balloon at him   
  
Hiei: --  
  
FYI: Tomoe is an OC (she's a water demon) and she's supposed to be with Hiei. .;;  
  
Hiei fangirls: WHAT?!  
  
Mimiko: O.O;; Don't kill me ...  
  
Surrounded by a blue....a deep blue. Slowly fading into black.  
  
Hiei lifted his eyes slightly and stared up at the moon shining through the water.  
  
"My last sight." He thought as his heavy body continued to sink in the water. "This...is punishment, for all my wrong doings." He thought. "I deserve this. The Forbidden Child of Koorime deserves this."  
  
The moon was fading along with his precious oxygen. All was becoming dark....  
  
"A bastard like me....deserves this. All those I love...only get hurt...at least while I'm there. I only cause pain. It's better if I'm gone." Hiei thought as he closed his eyes, turning everything black.  
  
"Everyone...I'm....I'm sorry. That I have caused you all so much pain and regret. I'm leaving now...so all of you can be happier.  
  
Suddenly an image of Yukina crossed his mind. "Yukina...I'm deeply sorry... especially to you. Please Yukina...don't be sad." Then an image of Tomoe came to him.  
  
"T-Tomoe...I want you to be happy. And...you won't be if I stay. I just hope you knew my feelings for you." He thought shutting his eyes tight as his body started to feel the effect from the lack of air.  
  
"Goodbye...my friends."  
Just then, Hiei felt something grab onto his hand. He was being pulled up. He ignored it. "Hn. It's probably the water current." But he felt something else.  
  
Light. Moonlight. Beaming down on him.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. "I'm...rising up?" Hiei looked over and saw Tomoe holding his hand and swimming to the surface.  
  
Hiei's eyes shot wide open. "What? What is she doing? She's saving me?" He thought. Hiei tried to pull back from her grip.  
  
Tomoe looked over to him and glared when he did. Her look seemed to read: "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Soon after they reached the surface where the moon shone brightest.  
  
Hiei gasped and took a big gulp of air, which his body needed so badly.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked towards the shore to see Yusuke and Kurama running towards him with Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina on the shore.  
  
Tomoe handed Hiei over to Yusuke and Kurama who dragged him back onto the shore.  
  
Hiei was gently set on the sand. He looked around in utter confusion. "Why are they helping me? Why are they doing this?" He thought as he stared up aimlessly at the moon.  
  
Everyone was circling him, seeing if he was okay. Finally...he spoke.  
  
"Fools."  
  
"What?" Most of them said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't. I don't deserve your help. Death...that's all I deserve."  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. They were all stricken with silence. "W- what are you talking about? W-we...don't want you to....to....die." Yukina said before she wheeled around and covered her self in Kuwabara's shirt, sobbing quietly.  
  
Kuwabara put his arms on Yukina's shoulder and turned to Hiei. "Why would you do this Hiei? Why?" He asked with a whimsical look in his eyes.  
  
Hiei just looked at them slightly and didn't answer. Tomoe was the first one to take action.  
  
She walked right up to Hiei, grabbed his shirt, and smacked him across the face. "Why do you think I went in there?! Why do you think I saved you?! Can't you see? W-we....we love you." Tomoe said sinking to her knees and quivering as tears started to come to her.  
  
"I.....I love you..." She said as he put her face in her hands and started to cry.  
  
Hiei stared in both shock and amazement, barely even noticing the stinging on his face.  
  
Kurama knelt down to Hiei and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please reconsider this Hiei." Kurama said choking back his own tears.  
  
Hiei looked at all of his friends, gathered around him. "They all....care. I'm...I'm actually worth something to them? They...want me here?" He thought.  
  
Then, a small smile crept its way to Hiei's lips. "Thank you." He said. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Thank you." He said again as a single tear slid down his face. Crystallizing into a black Hiruseiki gem. Hiei looked up at the starlit sky and thought to himself: "I almost lost it all. But...my friends saved me. I was thinking of you all that moment. When I in that water.....sinking slowly...  
  
Owari! (==)  
  
Mimiko: dodges a chair o.o; I'm sorry!  
  
HFangirls: HYAAA!! chuck a table at her  
  
Mimiko: OO HOLY SHIT!!! ducks  
  
Table: hits Kuwabara  
  
Kuwa: . Kuwabaka smells of lima beans. faints  
  
Minna: o.o;  
  
Jin: Review! But no flames!  
  
Mimiko: Onegai! hit in the head with an orange .O Ai Chihuahua! Those fangirls can aim! 


End file.
